Arc Angel Program
by orion team
Summary: i've always wondered why the us gov't never really went into the affairs of the Justice League and the Teen Titans. i started the story towards the end of 'a kid's game' teen titans vol. one, first fanfic so reviews are welcomed!


_Approximately 11 hrs ago_

_9:45:37 P.M. Saturday_

The streets of San Francisco are in chaos. People running scared from the destruction that was enfolding a couple blocks away from the San Francisco Public Library. The streets were smashed, fire hydrants destroyed, and shops look like a tank rolled through them. With all the people running away from the source of the destruction, nobody cared to notice one person running towards it. The person suddenly ran east towards an alley. The person was carrying a large black duffel bag. And he was wearing faded blue jeans, cheap gray loafers, a cheap black dress shirt, and a black sports jacket. To the pedestrians he looked like your average freshman at college. He suddenly stopped at the middle of the alley and looked up at the fire escape ladder along the building on his right side. He quickly jumped on to a nearby pipe and started to climb up tile he was level with the fifth floor landing, and suddenly he jumped onto the landing, picked the door, and made sure to not trip the fire alarm when opening the door.

Once he was in the building he walked casually walked to apartment door number 526. He knocked the door a few times. And as he waited outside he kept looking left and right of him, making sure no one was coming. He waited a couple a more seconds, then when cast the area around him a final all-clear. He proceeded to pick the lock on the door. Less than ten seconds later the door opened and he walked in.

The apartment was neatly kept and as he walked towards the windows. Looking over the source of the chaos he turns around and pulls out a silenced walther p99. He held it steady at eye level. As he walked around the apartment, he sweeps the gun left and right looking for potential targets and checking corners. When he was sure the apartment was all clear he walked to the table and pushed it to the window. He looks and sees his target. A mercenary called Slade Wilson A.K.A Deathstroke was fighting the group called the Teen Titans. He scoffed at the sight of a fully grown man with years of combat experience having problems with a group of teenagers who were barley younger than he is.

"Then again most of them are metas." He said to himself.

He pulled off his duffel bag and took out an M-1A SOPMOD with a bi-pod, attached the scope, and finally screwed on the silencer. He closed the curtains so no one can make out his form. The gun was placed at the end of the table, giving the man with an angle looking down at the street, specifically Deathstroke. When he made sure the angle was right, he put the gun down and walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights. Suddenly the entire building lit up and the ground shook as lighting just struck. The assassin quickly ran over and gripped the gun, snuggled the butt-stock close to him, and look down the scope. With no hesitation, after a few seconds, brought the crosshairs to his target's head and squeezed the trigger.

_Back down on the street._

A large explosion ripped through the air sending Robin and Cassie a few feet in the air.

"What happened?" asked Robin as he got up painfully.

"I'm not…sure. I just **wanted **to **hurt **him and… and **lighting **came out of the **lasso**." Replied Cassie amazingly.

A few feet away Deathstroke was just getting up and bearing his mind after that painful shock. He then suddenly heard Superboy's voice coming closer.

"Look at the poor bounty hunter. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hi—"

Blood suddenly spewed on to Superboy's face and what was the back of Deathstroke's head is now a gaping hole less than an inch wide.

"What the hell…" exclaimed Conner. He suddenly looked up to see where that bullet came from, but he didn't see anything. He looked down at the psychopath's limp body again and thought 'well not exactly the way I wanted to end it.'

"CONNER!"

He turned around and saw Cassie and Tim running towards him. Cassie then threw herself into Connor and gave him a tight hug.

"You alright?" she whispered as she wiped some of the blood off his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Superboy, looking into her beautiful face.

"Can we cut the PDAs?" asked Tim," You guys know we have a problem."

Connor and Cassie let go of each other quickly and turned to face the dead body.

"ROBIN! CASSIE! CONNER!"

The three of the turned around and saw Kory, Gar, and what looked like Vic but his head looks just like Deathstroke's minus the blood and brain matter. When they arrived they stopped dead in their tracks and looked down in shock at the lifeless body of Deathstroke. Vic walked over and knelt down to examine the body.

"Did any of you guys see anything?" asked Cyborg.

"No… I was just about to punch him when I felt his blood hit my face." said Superboy, "And I didn't see anything after the he was shot."

"Whoever did this was good. The killer knew Slade would be busy handling us, which gave the killer the distraction he wanted. Plus, the killer also had to follow him. Which… isn't something very easy to accomplish." said Robin

Starfire then replied "I agree with Tim. Whoever did this is probably more dangerous than Slade. We need to be—"

Suddenly a large wind ripped through the streets along with black smoke.

"I finally have found you. The pain I can fell from friends. Like a beacon."

"RAVEN!"

"Help me Kory before they come!"

"X'Hal" was her only reply.

"I tried to warn you all!" suddenly a red loop of fire came and begins to engulf the poor Raven.

"You must stop them! Before blood washes over the Earth!

The seven heroes ran as fast as they could to her aid, but they were too late.

"Who was that?" asked Bart a.k.a Kid Flash.

"A friend of ours. A former titan." answered Cyborg

"Something took her." Said Starfire in dismay as she looked around the area searching for clues.

Vic dipped his hand at the red liquid where Raven was.

"Blood." Cyborg said as he examined his fingers.

"Guys, Deathstroke's body is gone." Said Conner as he flew over.

"Crap, that isn't good." Said Bart

"What did Raven mean—blood will wash over the Earth?" asked Cassie

"Wait, so did we win or what?" asked Bart

"If we did—we sure didn't do it together." Answered Tim as they all looked at each other.


End file.
